The Cybertronian Warroirs
by Shadigan Shinen
Summary: armada chapter Nine up. The Autobots have left earth with the children and Minicon onboard during the trip some explanations are given and Henri senses that not all is what it seems to be
1. join the forces

My name is Henriette. I have been having this story in my head for a while. Bear over with me. I only saw the five first episodes of transformers: armada. But have read the profiles on the Autobots and Decepticons  
  
I don't own Optimus Prime, Hot Shot Red Alert and the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons. But the warriors of Cybertron (Skydancer, Leesgar, police, Vanish, Cartjeck, Landmower and Trackwise) and the plot is mine.  
  
Join the forces  
  
It was a hot day no cars on the road here outside the town but then one sound broke the silence. A car was driving fast as the wind looking around it was looking for someone but didn't know where to look it had been told that on a small farm lived a girl who had friend who could help them. It saw a farm and drove of the road towards it.  
  
~*~  
  
I was sitting on the floor in my room when I heard the car the headset that was sitting in my ear didn't react so it wasn't a foe I got up difficult as always. I looked out at the window a yellow car was coming towards the house for a moment I was scared but then the sign on the sides made me see that I should call my friends.  
  
"Skydancer, Leesgar. We got company" I said in the headset no one responded. But I knew they were on the way  
  
the car was close to the house it drove around it for a minute then said "hello is there someone here"  
  
"Autobot or Decepticon?" I asked out.  
  
"I'm hot shot sent out by Optimus Prime we need our help we're under attack" it said I looked out at it then by the felling of a friend I crawled out of the window.  
  
"who are you looking for" I said curiously the car transformed into a robot I saw the symbol I knew from my to friends speaking of the sun there they were a car was coming fast and a top cat was flying faster  
  
I smiled.  
  
"I don't know witch but it is a car and a plane of some short" hot shot answered.  
  
"okay our wish is at command" a voice said hot shot turned around and saw a robot with great wings on his back he was the oldest of my friends.  
  
"Skydancer his friends are in danger we can just see if we can help" the car said.  
  
I looked at the three Autobots. "if you go I want to come with you remember your promise" I said.  
  
Skydancer transformed "did I say that you should stay behind? No a promise is a promise as I said before a great battle and was won over" he said I ran towards him and came into the cockpit then sat down and took the helmet on.  
  
"okay! Ready! Skydancer?" I asked as I took the control into my hands  
  
Skydancer took off connecting with his Minicon partners, Chipper and Highcheck. Hot shot and the other car was driving under us we got higher I then saw a great battle between 4 Autobots and 7 Decepticons  
  
"Leesgar I see them 8 km more and we can help them" I told the other car that was driving for full speed to get there  
  
"we fly faster let's help them we will then be five" Skydancer informed me on a screen.  
  
"then let's go and help them" I said and Skydancer speeded up  
  
~*~  
  
Optimus was getting tired only a hour ago he had sent hot shot out to find to ancient Autobots former Decepticons who had landed a while after them but had hide because of Megatron but he knew they were on the way.  
  
"arg!" a other Autobot red alert said he to was getting tired scavenger and smokescreen were holding the Decepticons away  
  
"we can't hold them back much more! Optimus, they're breaking through!" smokescreen screamed.  
  
Optimus looked at him we're doomed he thought as Megatron got smokescreen away to get him  
  
Optimus closed his eyes to wait for his death  
  
~*~  
  
"Think twice tin can" I screamed and fired Megatron away from the Autobot kneeling.  
  
Skydancer were landing by the side "are you okay?" he asked with his voice full of hate to the Decepticon in front of him.  
  
The Autobot looked at him and found his strength.  
  
"they're getting up to battle let's take the cravens wouldn't you say so" I said to Skydancer who swiped into the air  
  
"their names are Starscream and Cyclonus not intelligence is their gift" he said to me "fire the two Minicons will you?"  
  
I pushed two bottoms down and saw Starscream being hit Cyclonus were swiping around us Skydancer tired to hit him but with no luck.  
  
"We must hit him somehow" Skydancer said  
  
"land I got an idea but you shouldn't be in your transform" I told him my idea  
  
"it might work let's get down" he said landing.  
  
I got out of the cockpit to help Skydancer I managed to get a look of the battle Starscream was out cold Megatron were fighting some one hot shot and Leesgar were fighting with the rest of the group  
  
"ready henriette" Skydancer said.  
  
I nodded and ran out "HEY CYCLONUS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE COOL IN THE SKIES THEN FIGHT AGAINST ME" I screamed so all heard it to  
  
the helicopter leapt down at me but Skydancer were running fast to hit him I scream in fury the Decepticon was lying on the ground out cold like Starscream  
  
"we'll se you again Optimus" Megatron said.  
  
We saw the enemies disappear Leesgar and Skydancer were looking down at me  
  
"let's get back I don't think Optimus will be happy having us around" Leesgar said transforming into a car Skydancer were walking for a bit while Leesgar were driving off.  
  
I looked back at the other who were looking to red alert and Optimus who said something to Scavenger who saw back at us.  
  
I looked forward again when a voice rang through the headset "wait a minute!" I were about to take it off but then the voice came again a little lower than before "sorry is it better now"  
  
"yes I hope that nothing happened to you?" I said in a voice Skydancer could hear he looked down at me and nodded he heard him to.  
  
"I'm Optimus Prime I believe that you are with us since Skydancer saved your life today" the voice said  
  
Skydancers voice were now to detect in my headset "we just helped you what more do you want"  
  
Optimus were laughing "you too join us Leesgar to I know he can hear us"  
  
"Skydancer it is madness have you forgot the last time he said that" Leesgars voice rang through my head it were only meant for us. Skydancer stopped walking and looked down at me  
  
"in the end it is not my decision" he said a gasp was heard from Leesgar and Optimus "Henriette what do you say?"  
  
I looked up at him and back at Optimus I stood in a while hearing objections from Leesgar  
  
"if they're fighting to destroy evil then I'm with them" I said hearing yells of happiness from behind and a growling voice saying "I'm coming to just to look after you two"  
  
Leesgar turned up after a while and we walked back to the Autobots Chipper and Highcheck were by my sides beeping to each other or trying to say something to me  
  
"we must get back to the base but with a human it is insane" Scavenger said Optimus transformed and let me inside  
  
"we can discuss it later the police is on the way" he said all the Autobots nodded in just two seconds we were at the base somebody came running children at my age.  
  
"we saw it on the simulator are you okay?" the girl said I got out they looked at me  
  
"hi I'm henriette I know that I shouldn't be here but when you're friend with two of them" I said pointing back at a car and plane.  
  
"Oh! Sorry we were just surprised I'm Alexia my Minicon is Grindor this is Carlos the Minicon is Sureshock and Rad and Highwire do you have one?" Alexia said  
  
I shocked my head "no the ones we managed to find by the help of my computer is Skydancers old partners at his time on Cybertron but the three of us are trying to understand each other in that we say they understands me but I don't understands them but I'm trying to get one of my own if I could for the two Autobots here" I said looking at Skydancer and Leesgar.  
  
The three children and Minicons were laughing but the Autobots were silent. I looked up at them Skydancer took me up.  
  
"we haven't always been Autobots" he said silently I knew the two's story and laid a hand on his face.  
  
"don't it has caused me a lot of trouble remember I didn't trust you for a while but now it's different" I said with some tears in my eyes  
  
"Don't cry I forgot I shouldn't have come" Skydancer said walking towards the warpgate behind us but a hand stopped us Hot Shot looked at us  
  
"that is it you're talking about" he said. Optimus looked at Skydancer.  
  
"hmm my story is quite simple some time ago I was badly hurt behind your lines I tried to get help from Megatron but he turned his back at me and ran. I laid there with out help I tried not to sleep but then a shadow or two came over me and a voice yelling "we got one of them here" a older Autobot I told myself but then I saw Optimus Prime standing like a statue looking down at me I thought get it over kill me but he helped me up and into the repair room I then got offline when I woke I saw him standing up against the wall looking at me saying glad "hope you're okay Decepticon" I sat up looking at him saying "my name is or was Skyline but now I know that I should get a new name" "why?" he asked me I looked at him telling my heart that they would kill me or if I could? "if you will kill me then get it over or if that is something that I can do when" I answered he laughed and came towards my saying "if I wanted you dead I had let you lie in the field no you're have something that I can use for help of course if you want to die I can kill you now" he looked at me I knew still that he hasn't forgot that I did to one of them even when he's standing there" he finished  
  
I looked in the direction he was looking in Red Alert looked back at me "is it Red Alert you did hurt?" I said Skydancer nodded  
  
"It was so long ago I have forgot it but of course if he hasn't" Red Alert said to him. Optimus were looking at us me in specific he felt close to me.  
  
I jumped down Carlos Rad and Alexia were looking at the former Decepticon and Autobot leader.  
  
"Go I forgot all you were standing for you to Leesgar if you want help or something then may Cybertron help you" Optimus said I looked horrified at him but we walking out  
  
"come on guys we haven't got time to stand around with them if they don't want help" I said. Hot Shot and Red Alert looked after us three Optimus were walking in the opposite direction  
  
"you're just letting them go but why?!" Alexia screamed when we were out.  
  
Optimus looked down at her "they are former Decepticons I realised that I made a mistake by letting them in but Leesgar wasn't won over by me but by Trackwise" he said. The two other Autobots Smokescreen and Scavenger were walking behind him but the last were transforming and drove off.  
  
"where are they going" Rad wondered  
  
"maybe out to find them they could be anywhere wait henriette had a headset maybe WE can find her and them" alexia said  
  
~*~  
  
Skydancer and Leesgar looked at me when I rode a horse named Sky I was still furious about Optimus Prime what could help I had discussed it with the two Autobots but we wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
I looked at them "why do you not train if you don't train you will be beaten by a Decepticon" I said in a joke. Leesgar were transforming and Skydancer looking at me smiling he knew that I had been making the decision to join them but they had turned their backs on us I saddled Sky of and let him go.  
  
Then I head voices talking "they must be here somewhere I saw Skydancer a while ago but didn't think of it"  
  
"no you were seeing wrong Optimus it was a normal top cat but it could be Starscream"  
  
"OPTIMUS I HAVE THEM HENRIETTE CAN HEAR US TALKING" hot shot I forgot to be quiet but the sound of Skydancer came through the headset  
  
"SKYDANCER THEY'VE FOUND US" I screamed the top cat got down to hide in the cave Leesgar were driving fast and were make it into the cave I got out to walk away when a truck were coming I ran into a another direction but a car were blocking the way I crawled up of the cliffs but there a another car were standing waiting.  
  
I looked back at Optimus Prime "you hunt innocent now" I said turning away to walk but the car in front of me wasn't letting me go.  
  
"listen I forgot the promise that Skydancer said to me "I swear to serve the Autobots and only them even to the one who saved my life when others walked away"" he said behind me.  
  
"then why were you so cold Skydancer told me about that promise Leesgar made the same but to another" I said now crying turning to look at him.  
  
He looked down at me "show me to them" he said.  
  
"I can't my legs are finish I can't walk much more but if I just call someone then I can FIIIhhhh- FFFFIIIIIhhhhh" I whistled out loud and clear a horse came running towards me  
  
"good boy Sky" I said to it hot shot noticed the scars on the side of him  
  
"what are they from" he said horrified  
  
"from your enemy he just laugh when I was looking slaying my other horse when he was looking for a Minicon it was how I met Skydancer he saved my life I just want revenge from what he did if it wasn't for Leesgar and Skydancer I didn't walk around now they have learned me some skills from Cybertron Sky was a wild horse but I have trained him I even got a attack with him "twice a dice" it is called" I got up  
  
Sky galloped fast when we got to the caves they weren't there I got in side the cave  
  
"They're here my little friend" I looked back and saw Megatron  
  
Sky neighed angrily at him recognising the one who had hurting it only one month before at the same time when he was free and the transformers came to earth. 


	2. get my friends back

Get my friends back  
  
second chapter up to date remember i own the gruop and the plot  
  
I looked at my greatest fiend ever tall and frightened looking to a human I saw my friends looking scared the four autobots attacked but they got away  
  
"SKYDANCER!! LEESGAR!!" I screamed no one said a word I hit Sky hard in the sites and rode hard Hot Shot were noticing my behave and ran after me.  
  
I got of Sky and hit the ground hard "no not this time come back with my friends Megatron" the good transformers came driving to me not saying a word  
  
We got back to the base where Alexia and Grindor comforted me. The autobots where discussing it desperately they were five if someone were coming they had to do it fast.  
  
"But who would help us we don't have the finest idea where to look after them and no autobot are coming" Red Alert said they looked at him and walked away  
  
What was it that Skydancer told me "if we are in trouble use the headset and call Landmower, Vanish, Police and Cartjeck they will come just wait and" i thought and put a hand on the headset saying "Landmower Vanish Police Cartjeck if you hear me come we need your help" i said Alexia smiled she and the minicon had held their breath  
  
"Please don't tell them i just remembered maybe they don't come" alexia nodded and looked at the minicon it nodded to.  
  
~*~  
  
I were at the front of the entrance to the base and hitting a ball my doctor had been angry and had set me to play soccer but this day i were playing with a car smokescreen had been bored and came out to se what I was doing we had a fun time with some minicon as crowd at a soccer game I were winning because smokescreen had to be in his transform to hit the ball.  
  
But suddenly we stopped I heard it first  
  
"Get inside smokescreen I don't think it is friends" I said.  
  
A red land rover were coming up of the hills "hey where could they be I'm tired just to look around" it said  
  
A helicopter were flying over it "it was here it was a human voice and I bet it was henriette they joined her remember"  
  
"Landmower is that you?" I said I had forgot that Landmower were a land rover he was cool to look at. The autobot transformed and stepped into the cave looking down "it is you!" I exclaimed he looked at me smiling.  
  
"where are Optimus he needs to know we are here Vanish get your but down here or I'll get the boss" Landmower said to the helicopter it landed and transformed.  
  
"great god who are they" Rad said when we got in smokescreen were behind us Red Alert got up looking at Landmower they were almost at the same age but Landmower had been a choice to be a leader because of his justice and loyalty to others but all had agreed that Optimus should have it but Landmower was often in second command.  
  
"Landmower" Red Alert said behind him Hot Shot looked at Landmower.  
  
Scavenger came into the room alone without Optimus he froze when Landmower came into his sight.  
  
"I see that you all have lost your voices but continue I'll just have a word with Optimus to decide if my backups should come." Something out behind that had been broken there was a crash and it broke one more time. Then suddenly someone came running to get to the room  
  
Optimus stopped to look at the new comers.  
  
"Landmower what are you doing here?" he said.  
  
"I see you still don't like have friends of Skydancers around we can go if you want to" Landmower walked around.  
  
"No! Wait we're all tired I'm specific what backup were you talking about" Optimus said.  
  
"I have been training a few autobots in transforming Vanish here was the first but he's also the youngest" Landmower answered and turned back to look at the leader.  
  
"who else?" the leader said surprised.  
  
"Police and Cartjeck. That was all you gave me remember. I had the two former decepticons too, but they were here. I knew, who they were meeting, so no trouble there" Landmower said looking down at me.  
  
"her? They were meeting a human but we haven't been in contact with them for years" Optimus said.  
  
"no I contacted them I found a minicon but it slept so when they came Skydancer woke it up Leesgar didn't have a partner he was too young to have one" I said.  
  
"how do you contact us we are many years away from us" red alert said  
  
"I can answer that" a voice said from the doors a small autobot and I mean small were coming in with a larger autobot behind him.  
  
"I told you to wait to come in here" Landmower said to them.  
  
"Landmower we three know Optimus better than the rest of the all and I was worried about henriette" the large one said.  
  
"Shut up Police. But to get back to your question: I have always been working on some strong elements one day I heard a voice speaking when I build on the machine and was able to hear her voice she was lonely no friends in school the ones she had didn't care but she realised that someone were listening and made contact to us I told her my name and what I was she didn't tell who she was at first but waited and found out that it was true she told me where she was and lived I told it on to Skydancer who promised not to tell but it was discovered in no matter of time Landmower found out but kept his mouth only telling the group he was training at the time and it is three or five years ago" the small said.  
  
The silence were spreading all over the place Optimus were looking at the four autobots one of them his earlier rival to the throne of leader status I looked up at them finding that Optimus had a hard time to believe what he had heard was true. I turned to look at the four others: Smokescreen smiled believing Cartjeck, Hot Shot were excepting the story, Red Alert nodded in agreement and Scavenger looked at me then smiling He believed him! The only one was Optimus I walked towards him  
  
"I never meant to get you wrong I just want to believe that all I see and hear is true we can walk if it is" I said but Optimus took a hand up for me to be quiet. I held the tears back and waited but the answer never came he turned and walked leaving us behind Landmower nodded and walked out the only one of them that were standing was Cartjeck.  
  
Rad, Alexia and Carlos walked up behind me "I wonder why he didn't say a word but henriette let us be friends if you don't let us down we won't let you down" alexia said nervous  
  
I nodded and said quiet "I won't no matter what I want to have someone to trust and I want to trust you".  
  
They smiled and gave me a hug. Hot Shot, Red Alert, Scavenger and Smokescreen gave their hands to the young autobot.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow! Help!" Rad said loudly then he tripped over a skateboard (not sureschok).  
  
Cartjeck caught him Rad looked up at him realising that it was a good one  
  
The three others stayed too. Optimus didn't say a word to them or me but they had a mole in their circle someone who told us four children and four autobots.  
  
After a week I went into Optimus's room and said four words crying and angrily "GET MY FRIENDS BACK" he just looked at me not saying a word.  
  
I cried if he just would say "we are trying but it is hard" or "don't cry we'll find a way" but he just sat there looking cold at me I would have given all to just transform and challenge him on life.  
  
I ran out got on Sky and riding into the sunset.  
  
Vanish found me crying sadly somewhere on this planet my friends were fighting I knew that somehow a bound of understanding was lying on me and Optimus had understand that it was time for me to receive something.  
  
"I'm sorry but we do all we can we have minicons to be found" he said holding his wrist tight "but one of you should wear this then we know that the human is a ally we have been locking you out"  
  
he opened his hand a necklace came to sight Alexia and I looked at each other she nodded I took it.  
  
Then after we were in this all of us. Us humans fighting to help all we could I watched the legends and sagas to se if there were bait Rad Carlos and Alexia were helping the autobots to get the minicons and all to work I also watched the news but I found some minicons before the alarm were going of.  
  
"I'VE GOT ONE" I screamed one time and ran falling on all  
  
"Here we go again" Landmower said once and said it more that this time.  
  
This time we were looking for one in Grand Canyon but the decepticons were here to but I found it first but no one were with me so I had to run and jump for I had Starscream and Demolisher in my neck.  
  
"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME I'M I TROUBLE" no one heard me I tried the headset but all were busy.  
  
I then got mad ad turned around "leave me alone" I screamed the necklace glowed blight with light a autobot were suddenly standing over me transforming into a Hercules aeroplane size but was a top cat it got rid of the two bullies and returned me save to the autobots but I had to walk the rest of the way not seeing the helicopter over me large and black. But suddenly I saw it and ran to my luck the autobots were right ahead  
  
"get it off me" I said the I got behind Scavengers leg he looked down at me the stranger transformed and Vanish were standing in front of us.  
  
"sorry I didn't say something I found a partner for me who is perfect" he said pointing at a minicon  
  
"I got one too" when the minicon activated I let it go a minicon looked at me and up at the autobots  
  
"it is one from the team of Skydancer Ditcher" Optimus said smiling  
  
"I've got a partner yes wait to they see him" I said very happy the minicon looked at me surprised  
  
"oh my god you have one" Alexia said we jumped up and down  
  
we'd all have partners now we were a team but I knew that something would happen to us.  
  
~*~  
  
I was asleep Ditcher were standing outside sleeping too but I woke up a car were coming down the way Sky neighed a warning I got up the car was yellow and it had a police car with it I got out saddled Sky up knowing that my fears were right. Sky galloped in three hours to get to the base. Ditcher was on Hot Shot and Cartjeck were with him.  
  
They tried to get me to stop but it was when Sky was tired we stopped and I heard the story they were after me but hadn't found me  
  
"what do they want" I asked  
  
"The necklace" hot shot answered  
  
"why?" I said  
  
"because it calls a great autobot named Skylines" Cartjeck said I looked at him knowing that it was Skydancers old name but how could it be did he have a good twin or something.  
  
We got to the base finding two autobots offline Red Alert and Landmower we tried to get them online then I found some problems but made them so soon we had Landmower walking around confused but with his memory with out problems he told me what had happened Skydancer had come walking down the entrance then knocked him and Red Alert out then taken the other prisoners only the two youngsters had gone away to get me.  
  
"he must have joined them again realise it henriette we have lost them" Landmower said to me.  
  
"no not Skydancer he would never join Megatron he ran off when Skydancer needed him. How can you believe that, he never even once have let you down. He sacrificed his own life for me!" Cartjeck said defending me and my friend.  
  
"Landmower we must get Red Alert on the legs again he can be useful" I answered Landmower smiled and walked out I then remembered my attack with Sky  
  
"twice is a dice but three will make them free" I said the two looked down at me "Hot Shot do you remember that I told you of a attack named twice a dice?"  
  
"Yes why" he said uninterested  
  
"three will make them free" he looked at me  
  
"they rime both of them" he saw the look in my eyes "you mean three can make them free" I nodded "what are we waiting for let us train"  
  
we worked hard to make it work in three days Sky had got it in Hot Shot had it too wee tried it off on Cartjeck and it worked we were happy the happiness became even greater when Red Alert came walking with Landmower  
  
we walked down a canyon when Megatron, Demolisher, Cyclonus and Starscream came with our friends  
  
"do you except the premises" Megatron asked.  
  
Landmower nodded and whispered, "I hope it works"  
  
"it will Hot Shot and I will take the leader you take the rest" I said surprised  
  
"but the rest except Demolisher can fly" Landmower said  
  
"We'll look at it," I answered  
  
all did transform except the prisoners I got up on Sky waiting for a signal a blast came and Sky galloped forward Megatron attacked, as suspected, as the first I was holding on when Sky jumped up on his head. I was holding the reins tight and Sky jumped down and hurt the Leader of the decepticons he tried to hit the horse but then Hot Shot came driving hitting the leader Megatron were a robot again and hit the ground hard Sky jumped up on the chest of him to kill him I looked down at him  
  
"you have done to much to me and Sky revenge is a too great part now so let them go or we'll kill you" I said Megatron pointed to Starscream to let them go Sky got down the decepticon looked at the horse he suddenly attacked me  
  
I looked back at him and screamed but a great pain hit me I was lifted into the air a voice saying "it will be okay just fight with me henriette" I nodded not knowing who it was but my body grew out became a robot I felt the wisdom kindness loyalty and justice in it I was worried but the voice convinced me that nothing were wrong I landed on the ground taller larger and wiser I was one of them a great autobot who once had lead the autobots to victory who still cared for the safety of the universe the one who was defeated by unicron and died in battle  
  
I was Skylines Megatron looked at me  
  
"you are back what a surpri-.." he said  
  
"shout up I have come to fight you not to play "no time no seen" the poor girl I had to use to it she is too young but the only with the powers I was looking for" a loud metallic voice said  
  
"what did you look for" Megatron said suspected  
  
"friendship the greatest gift that she could have, hope the thing that never left her, justice she could judge a person who weren't true and the last one a gift I valour highly curiosity she was curious enough to let her mind and body possessed by me then let us fight transformation!" Skylines told and flew to battle his enemy. 


	3. dead or alive

thrid chapter it goes a little fast but if you like them i will write remember i own the gruop and the plot by the way the name Sky isn't not just a name of the horse but also Skydancers nickname "we can't prevent the past to come to us that I know for sure" -Skydancer when the hope is gone.  
  
Dead or Alive?  
  
The ground rumble as two robots hit each other the one an Autobot had transformed back into it's original form. The great wings stood up on the on shoulders with weapons (they normally sat on the back out to the sites) the other a Decepticon were in its transform as a tank purple and green. Skylines and Megatron showed the hate they had inside after so many years  
  
Optimus looked at him worried about the body he had used to get to the enemy.  
  
"will she survive Optimus" Rad asked Optimus  
  
He shock his head "I'm not sure but Skylines knows what he's doing I hope"  
  
red alert looked as the battle went on, Landmower grew worried for every minute that went and the rest were talking quietly only Cartjeck wasn't doing anything just thinking of a plan when he looked past the one who were fighting he saw Starscream, Sideways, Demolisher and Cyclonus were forming an attack  
  
"Optimus they're attacking them" he screamed and transformed all looked at the last Decepticons who sure enough were coming.  
  
"make room here I come" Police said transforming Landmower looked up at the sky saying something  
  
"let's go Landmower we don't have all day"  
  
"young autobots now a days" Landmower said when Vanish were flying over him  
  
Skylines saw them fly off realising that the rest were attacking a truck came past him with cars behind him.  
  
"can't you get it over I'm tired" I said in the mind as a ghost  
  
"I know I can fell it too but if we want to survive then let's fight" skylines answered I looked out of the eyes knowing something were coming to help them.  
  
"Skylines what is that coming over there" I asked  
  
the autobot turned his head and saw a dustcloud coming towards us "I think it is Trackwise they left him so harshly not telling were they went but has found them oh no!" he answered I felt it too. The energy were leaving us fast and suddenly Skylines were coming out of my body  
  
"SKY" my voice was miles away but the horse came fast I landed on it's back getting me in safety.  
  
I was unconscious and didn't fell someone laying me on the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
I blinked a sharp light were above me someone were looking down at me and left the room I blinked once more and all came into focus I was in a room not one I had seen my body were stunned only my eyes would move my neck could I move with a great effort I turned my head to the sites no one were here some one had been I closed my eyes to remember, remember what was wrong with me my head was holding all my energy so I pushed to it down to my legs and body.  
  
Someone came in lifting me carefully "here drink it's better than it taste" I drank the blue beverage I fell the life return to every inch of my body.  
  
Slowly my voice came back "thanks" I said hoarse "what was it?"  
  
"something to the same use in your case but we didn't know the effect on you so you got it in a soft example it is harder on a autobot" the autobot said I looked up it was really tall but I could sense a kind wise ad brave type behind the metal.  
  
"are you Trackwise?" I asked curious the autobot nodded and helped me down we walked out I was falling sometimes because I had been unconscious for five days all were out looking for a minicon I looked at where they were  
  
"It's a false signal Trakwise it's false" I said  
  
"how come" he asked looking at it  
  
"it's red not blue it means that someone are in trouble or danger we must call them" I said nervous Trackwise looked at it and then at me.  
  
"they are too far away we can't call them" he said  
  
I looked up at then simulator "they're doomed unless we come them to help" I said finding my backpack I found the headset "can some hear me please?"  
  
"this is Skydancer who is it?" a voice said  
  
"Skydancer! Who's site are you on The Autobots or the decepticons" I asked quickly.  
  
"why are you asking I'm on the autobots site" he answered  
  
"Then get you're but up you too Leesgar your friends are in trouble"  
  
"who is this where do you know my name from"  
  
"I'm just saying someone you found and helped in a time for fighting" I ended the conversation and closed my eyes felling them on the way.  
  
"Will you come or should I go alone?" trackwise were standing ready as a great plane  
  
I stayed knowing that I was not requested to stay I took my things leaving it all behind.  
  
Ditcher who looked after me beeping (henriette wait!)  
  
I looked at the minicon and smiled "then come I don't want to be alone" I said  
  
the minicon transformed and came after me I sat up looking back at the doors who closed.  
  
~*~  
  
"when you se this I have gone away I realised that I'm a too great risk to have around even with a ghost around I hope you don't look after me and if you do don't count on finding me don't worry I have Ditcher with me if you need help try the autobots on Cybertron maybe they can help you henriette" my voice said as all the autobots had come back and had looked after me at the base but trackwise had returned to the control room to find the message  
  
"dammed" Landmower said smashing his hand into the wall  
  
Optimus looked at my sad face as I walked out "she didn't know how much she meant to us only the necklace can call Skylines and she's gone"  
  
"oh wait I forgot this" they heard my voice saying "Optimus sorry I forgot this it is yours I'm not worthy to wear it not now maybe someday when all have settled down I'll return I don't know"  
  
Rad Alexia and Carlos weren't missing a second with they partners they travelled out to find me  
  
A horse were galloping around in a circle "easy Satari" a girl said. Rad looked at her  
  
"she's good very indeed" he said  
  
"well she's new around here she came on a scooter with a backpack she's from Denmark but speak perfect English" Alexia said holding a cola.  
  
"yep my family left me with some money so I went to the States to find a job I have great skills with horses look here he comes" the girl said looking at the horse that came willingly to her.  
  
"you haven't seen a girl about our age on a scooter light blond hair, crystal blue eyes and dressed in a blue T-shirt and jeans?" Carlos asked the girl looked up at the sky for a moment. Then looking at them  
  
"there was one she took a job here but I haven't seen her maybe she's at the stables she has a wild horse with great scars on the sites" the girl answered them.  
  
They went to the stables when another girl fitting their description came walking with a saddle  
  
"what did they want Jessie" she asked Jessie looked at her  
  
"they were looking for a girl looking like you" she answered the girl went after them  
  
"well what do they want?" Jessie heard the girl say  
  
~*~  
  
"well the horse is here Sky come here" the horse reacted on the name coming to them  
  
"I thought I told you not to look after me" they heard my voice say. They looked around and saw me coming with a special saddle for Sky.  
  
"we have been looking for you for two weeks when Landmower found this farm he thought he saw Sky and he did we have been checking the last week over who worked here but your name wasn't on it so we checked again this time to day" Alexia explained  
  
I putted the saddle on the horse and got up  
  
"try not to look after me I don't want to put you in trouble I'll only destroy them with the necklace Skylines are with you now" I said riding out  
  
"but henriette..." Rad didn't go further because Sky galloped off with great speed.  
  
Sky galloped for what seemed centuries  
  
The autobots heads were in my thoughts all the time I stopped the horse and looked over the terrain here somewhere the autobots had their base Sky knew the area and wouldn't go on  
  
Suddenly my head was full of flashes:  
  
"we trusted you but you let us down all the time" Optimus stood in front of me with some of the other autobots behind him.  
  
The next was me standing alone on a battlefield with no friends left with a voice saying "you let us down now it is our turn to let you down.  
  
"no! No! this isn't right I just wanted to help" I screamed  
  
"but the help caused our dead now you know that hope always can leave you"  
  
~*~  
  
Optimus were leaning up on a wall bored no minicons in three days the children were also there no one were making anything.  
  
Landmower trained his group some tricks he had learned from a decepticon he had helped who owed him life  
  
no one saw the door open and someone come in.  
  
Skydancer, who were in his transform with his head in the way of the door, looked at the minicon and human, who came in.  
  
"Hey who do we have here the lost human and its partner" he said  
  
"Please, Skydancer if you don't stand still we have to get these lasers under control" a blast came out from the canon that Red Alert had been working on the blast hit the doors and the human had to protect the minicon  
  
"honestly Sky you told me that it couldn't activate" he said blaming the former decepticon  
  
"but look who's here" the plane said trying to transform but didn't succeed.  
  
"if you don't want me here I can go again" a voice came Optimus felt on the floor of surprise the autobots looked at the door they looked angry the girl came towards them without fear.  
  
But few of the autobots nodded they knew who it was.  
  
"henriette" Skydancers voice came silently but then all could se Ditcher behind me  
  
I looked at the floor  
  
"well she's back and what should we do with her?" trackwise said  
  
"Thank me I have found ten minicons they aren't activated yet but I had to get them to you before they" I said looking at my backpack and found the minicons to them.  
  
Landmower mowed forwards looking at them "it is indeed minicons how did you?"  
  
"easy if you have been a few weeks with you then I can go into the program I want to I have been playing hacker the last three days so?" i said  
  
Optimus looked at realising that i had made a drastic decision to come back.  
  
"You have had time to think?" he asked me i looked up at him he sensed my sadness and saw to his own surprise that i was nodding.  
  
"i remembered something Skydancer said" i turned and lokked at the airplane transformer "'a promise is a promise' i forgot what i promised rad and the others "I won't no matter what I want to have someone to trust and I want to trust you" i let you down just now and want to make it up again" i told them now i had spoken i just stood waiting for someone to kick me away out of the base someone telling me that i could go to hell.  
  
"welcome back" Optimus said he wasn't even surprised by his own words  
  
i was i looked at the leader my friends ran forward to hug me.  
  
"Henriette promise you will never ever leave us again" alexia screamed at me i just nodded  
  
"I won't good heaven's i won't" i cried the minicons came too the autobots took each a turn too greet me welcome back  
  
i looked at Trackwise he didn't look to happy but i knew that sometime he would come around but what i didn't know that it could be his end. 


	4. trackwise pays the doubt

Trackwise pays the doubt.

4th chapter enjoy

I was back all were now good to me and paid me some attention but I told them that it wasn't necessary Trackwise agreed with me and tried to get them of me I knew that something wasn't right about him what I didn't know just something.

"we are going Optimus" alexia called to the leader that waved at us

we drove off heading home

"see you tomorrow" I yelled as we departed from each other I was thinking about Trackwise he wasn't to happy when I had turned up was he on the other site? I didn't hope so but something told me that a great sorrow would hit us in the future.

"Ditcher come on!" I yelled as I ran with my schoolbag on the back I had promised Hot Shot to check his speed time on the road.

Ditcher drove off really fast we weren't faster than Hot Shot but hey speed wasn't all I remembered myself on. We came to the place where we had promised Hot Shot to met him. Strange he was late he was always there at the time I shot the left eyebrow in the air and the other down looking down at the time.

(well he's maybe late because Optimus has given him a guard) Ditcher suggested I looked down at my watch Hot Shot was three hours late. I got up on the Minicon Rad would be waiting some miles down the road

we met him and he was worried Hot Shot hadn't even contacted him.

"we must find the others are they on the road too?" I asked Rad nodded we went together and met Carlos and Alexia as well we were confused

"he promised us to be here" Alexia said

"well I got the headset with me I will try to call him" I said and took the headset up

"Henriette to the Autobots come in" I said loud and clear I looked at my friends.

"Aren't they answering" Carlos said.

"Henriette calling Skydancer the pretty are you there" I joked

"why are you saying that?" Rad said looking confused

"he hates when I call him that" I answered

"No one is on the base Henriette" a computer voice came

"Where are they?" I asked

"on hunting for a new Minicon and they are on three different places" it answered "anymore you would like to know"

"Yes is some off the Minicons there" I asked angry

"some of them are but they are guarded by Trackwise" it answered

"thanks" I said taking the headset off.

"they have left the base!" I exclaimed "I just don't believe it only Trackwise is back too look after the Minicons who have been left behind."

"can't you not just call them over the long distance they must hear you" alexia said looking over the horizon I tried but failed greatly I couldn't get the right line to it I found the Minicons at the base but I wanted the line to the other Autobots

I suggested that we drew out to the base and got the overlooked situation from Trackwise

we got there within minutes the doors were open we left the Minicons behind something had to wrong around a corner we saw the Decepticons I held my breath so did the others Trackwise was in pain the Minicons from the Decepticons was pining him.

"where are the Minicons" Megatron asked.

"I'll never tell" Trackwise said spitting at the leader.

"I can always get your little baby if you want to?" the leader said evilly

"his little baby what is Megatron talking about?" Rad whispered and looked at us all I thought it through

"I think it is Leesgar he was won over by Trackwise I remembered that Optimus told us when we first came here" I answered and looked at the scene

"what do we do" Carlos asked I shock my head I hadn't any ideas I closed my eyes the Minicons were afraid so with the ones in the base they had hide in the repair room

"Come on I know where the others are" I whispered we went to the room and was greeted welcome they asked us if we had any ideas I looked at them all

"we haven't got a weapon at all" Alexia said

(sure we got weapons us but no Autobots to use us) Sparkplug said I looked at them

I'm always there were Optimus are so with you I keep the road open call me if you need help these words flew through my mind I looked around a plan was forming inside my head we was going to fight but with the help of- Skylines.

"we are going to fight come on we must get some energon for the person" I said and went for the wardrobe that stood inside the room

"How?" they asked

"Skylines he is the only one who can help us even as a ghost he has his power but we must get some energon to make him alive for some minutes just to save Trackwise and get the Decepticons out of here" I answered the Minicons went in all directions and stood in a circle they began to sing I turned a large figure was materializing in front of us.

Large wings, foots like horse hooves his eyes covered and the whole form made sense of the transform- a plane.

"Where am I?" a kind voice asked the room around him.

"You're on earth don't move you must get live back into your body" I said the great Autobot of all times stood in front of us finally I could see the keeper and guardian of Cybertron.

"Henriette? Is that you?" Skylines asked and kneeled down to look at me.

I went forward and smiled a deep scar opened his own scar but we were alike in the soul that was why he had used me as a puppet for sometime

"yes it is the Minicons have given you a body because we need your help if you used me I could have died I almost did last time" I answered the Autobot went with us down the hallway he heard Trackwises screams and became angry I could fell his anger to defend his friend.

"What is it with you and Trackwise how come you know him?" Carlos suddenly asked Skylines looked at him

"I was the first leader of the Autobots I don't know if you know that story Trackwise was a eager young and in love one he was in love with a younger femme Autobot called Ilene they loved each other like the moon and the sun. I chose him for my group because of his skills with his transform he was a great one but then the femme passed away under a battle where the Decepticons had attacked her base hard he went in a coma changed that poor guy did he hated battle after then but he didn't show. Landmower who also was young but younger at that time noticed and told me. I saw it then I gave him a guard away from Cybertron too make him right again. No one didn't see him as I we became friends before my greatest foe ever came. He killed me before Trackwise even could return. Landmower took over the group and my pupil took over after me as leader of the Autobots" Skylines told us under his breath and looked at Trackwise "so what is your plan"

I signaled them too lean over and listen.

"For the last time where is the dammed Minicons?" Megatron screamed at him but Trackwise wouldn't tell.

"OH good you guys are here we just found a..." Rad Carlos and Alexia came driving at their Minicons and hold a Minicon.

"Well then give it too us!" Starscream said the three children looked at each other and drove out.

"hey what are you doing here" they heard my voice yell they turned and looked at me "it isn't the night of the idiots to come and play idiots" I said and turned they ran after me Skylines and Ditcher stood ready.

"hey you want a Minicon then come and get one!" he called after them I hide behind a door into a room that they didn't see. The plan was to get Trackwise free and try to find and call the others.

"okay you guys come on let Laserbeak over too free Trackwise" I called in my headset

(okay you try to call Skydancer he got the best radio of them all) a Minicon that was with my friends answered me

"Henriette calling loner-1? Loner-1? Do you cover me? Over!" I said no one answered I looked around in the dark room where was I? I found a switch and turned on it

It was a room filled with most advanced radio system I had ever seen I found a hole to set the line for my headset in and called again

"Henriette calling the Autobots is anyone on the line please" I called.

"This is Blurr calling who is this and where are you?" a voice said.

"I'm a human if you know what that is the base is under attack if you can find or is near some of the other Autobots then get them here" I answered

"Well I can't see anyone but maybe I can help out I'm coming"

"thanks" I said

"Skydancer do you hear me" I tried this time his voice came

"Skydancer here what is it Henriette we are in the middle of some training" he said

"We are under attack Trackwise was captured but he is okay just now they are all behind me" I said and looked back at all of the Minicons, humans and Autobots

"well I'll say that to the others anything else?" he asked

"Yes an Autobot called Blurr is on his way but we need some we know" I said Skydancer didn't answer for a while

"I can't place the name somewhere but if he was on this line then he must be good enough" he answered

and shot down the radio to tell the others

"well he got the message and they are on their way" I said happy to them all behind me

"Well that was good news" a voice said we all turned in horror there stood all five Decepticons the two Autobots went out in position to fight. The Minicons stepped back so did we four small humans who couldn't do a thing.

"you will never get them!" Skylines said angry Starscream attacked him so did Megatron Trackwise was overwhelmed by Demolisher and Cyclonys Sideways went for us

"NO stay away you tin can!" I screamed and got out in front of us all Skylines managed to get a shield up in front of us so he didn't get us

this went on for a long time so some of the Minicons went out to use the two Autobots Skylines had two on the arms and one on the back and Trackwise one on the right arm and one on the back the battle had changed so now they had the lead but the Decepticons Minicons came too so the attacks became worse

we stood under the shield afraid

"Sureschok you three must help!" Carlos said to his Minicon the three Minicons looked at each other and did as told. They formed a robot together and went out to help the two Autobots

the Decepticons were very close to win when an Autobot stepped in and attacked Starscream from behind.

"BLURR!" I called even through I had never seen him before in my life but I knew it was him.

Then Sideways attacked Trackwise with a surprise attack. We all saw it in slow motion as the Autobot fell down too the ground and hit the shield we all ran out in separate directions just as the Team of warriors came with Optimus and the rest i looked back at the Autobot that was hurt badly i tried to call out his name but the noise of battle was to much

The decepticons left off as soon as they saw they couldn't do anything.

"Trackwise?" came my voice when the others welcomed Blurr. The Autobot turned his face to look at me.

"Well i have paid my doubt on you I'm dying I'm so sorry what i didn't believe but there come a time where the needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few or the one. I have many times need to take my words back again now i'm doing it all i have said about you to the other and the other children Goodbye young warrior i see a future of glory for you and your sister" with these words he died

The battle hating Autobot had finally died the others were just happy, but Rad Carlos and Alexia stood behind me crying as well i stood up trying not to cry but when i saw their eyes had tears in them as well i couldn't hold them back

Rad, Carlos and Alexia gave over and hugged me we began to cry hard the Minicons came over to look at the body and began to make beeping sounds.

(a friend has died in battle) Sparkplug said

(he hated the sight of one) Jolt beeped

(he was a great warrior) Grindor looked sad when i looked at him

(but finally he is together with his loved one Ilene) Chipper said

"he regretted all at the last minutes" Ras said

"He paid his doubt to one of us" Alexia stood and looked at me

"we'll never see one like him again" Carlos said

"he was a friend even through he hated me i hope he regrets all he have done and said" i said looking out behind.

Skylines stood behind us looking sad as well "he was the first of my group i'll miss him greatly but his fate has been sealed and that it can't change" he said the rest of the Autobots at last saw the dead body Red Alert tried to save him but it was to late Trackwise was gone.

"i hope that he can forgive us we didn't even check if he was okay?" Optimus said

"It was a coincidence that they even knew where the base was but it was his fate too die while protecting us and i think, I will show him my last honor and memory of a great friend" i said and began to sing a song

sad huh? well it becomes a little sadder later on


	5. songs about fate and love

chapter number five up enjoy

Songs for the fate and love.

fifth cahpter enjoy!!

Two weeks had been going and I was sad even through they had told me that he was in a better place now

"Henriette there is a show coming and we wondered if you would sing some songs there" my song teacher said I looked at her and smiled

"but which ones" I asked

"How about you sing the one about fate and 'never say die' of Cliff Richard it is just perfect for the mood you have I can get tickets for your friends if you want too" she answered I laughed and smiled broadly and said thanks

"HEY GUYES you never guess what I am?!" I called when I came out too the base my friends turned and saw that I was smiling

"what?" Alexia asked

"I was just at my music class and she asked if I wanted to sing at that show that is coming" I answered they were happy on my ways and asked for tickets to it

"I haven't got any but my teacher gets some for you" I said Skylines had been overhearing the conversation

"so what do you sing?" he asked

"My own one about fate and 'never say die' of Cliff Richard she said that they fitted my moods for the moments" I said

"I'm sad that we can't come it sounds great" Skydancer came walking to us

"can't we not use Laserbeak he has recovered from the battle" Carlos said the two Autobots looked over their shoulders the Autobot leader stood just behind them and looked like he was asking the seekers something

we quickly told him and he looked down at me

"well I do respect it but the use would be a to great effort for the computers" he said

"No it won't not if it is Laserbeak that is transmitting" Rad said "we just talked about using him"

"well I'll talk to the others" Optimus said and walked off I called thanks after him and got a wave with his hand

"this is the great day of Lincoln high school one of its students is singing at the Singing show next week so meet up all and tell all in the city" the headmaster said over the radio

"well the great mystery is who" a popular girl said when I walked past her she looked after me "couldn't it be fun to see if it was the loner of this school that it was"

"Like you sing better" my voice came they gasped and looked around I turned and looked at them "at least I can sing but if you want to test it meet me behind the gym and don't bring any one"

the popular looked after me as I went oh yeah a new one has come to town I thought as I went.

"We sing three settings each then let's se who is the best" she said I nodded I started

'_you wonder why you do the things you do_

_with all the heartache that you been going through_

_it's only human to feel like this_

_it's only human who needs to kiss_

_too many time you begun to cry_

_and after all this time you still don't know why_

_it's only human to feel so much _

_it's only human who needs to touch_

_who's in love in love with someone new_

_who's in love in love with someone madly_

_who's in love in love with someone new_

_who's in love in love with someone madly_

_so madly, who's in love'_

I looked at her she was pale she never knew that my voice was so beautiful so she bowed at me and said

"you win you are a mach for me Congratulations"

she left I looked after her with great eyes after then some of the other girls excepted me

but back at the base all Autobots had agreed to see the show that gave me courage if they saw it too I would do my best

"good luck" Hot Shot called after me on the day I had been out to check that they would see it

"just do it you're the best" Skydancer called after me

Optimus and Skylines came before I left and talked to me

"don't be nervous we trust you if it goes wrong then we will back you up" Optimus said

"well it makes me nervous just to know that you're looking on" I said nervously

Skylines kneeled to get a better look at me "just think that someone isn't watching I have done that many times and well sometimes more succeeded than others" he laughed I smiled

"Thanks for the advice I think I will use it at the show" I called as I ran "Ditcher!" I yelled at the Minicon that came driving as a scooter

I looked at all the other men and women that was there too they were older than me but whispered words of comfort and encouragement I soon felt prepared

"the next competent is a local girl that with her 11 years is the youngest she will sing a song named fate and 'never say die' of Cliff Richard take advance here comes HENRIETTE WILLIAMS" the speaker called I came in and bowed

"thanks the first song I would like to sing is one I have made myself and is to a friend who died some weeks ago let me sing about the fate for you" I said normally the silent tones flew through the air I stood up at something and looked at the sky I hesitated for some seconds and Skylines' words fell into my mind. I took the microphone up and began:

_you walk around in circles _

_but I go straight ahead_

_tell me what is wrong _

_with my view on this world_

_I call it fate_

_you call it destiny_

_I want it to stay _

_but all you want it for it to go away_

_when the light hit a place on earth_

_we want to hit here_

_if you live in the shadow_

_then I will call out_

_I say it is a coincidence_

_you say it is the truth _

_I want to go that way_

_but you just go away_

_now I see the fate_

_in the end of the way_

_it is a coincidence_

_and it isn't the truth_

_I call it fate_

_you call it destiny_

_I want it to stay _

_but all you want it for it to go away_

_Fate (fate) fate (fate) is coming to us_

_The coincidence is hitting here (hitting here)_

_The way is just going on_

_Going on_

_now I see the fate_

_in the end of the way_

_it is a coincidence_

_And it isn't the truth_

_I say it is a coincidence_

_You say it is the truth _

_I want to go that way_

_But you just go away_

_Just sitting here waiting for the fate to arrive_

_Just sitting here waiting for the coincidence to come_

I ended with tears in my eyes the memory would stay in my mind the applause was greater that anyone else I stood and looked down at the orchestra "Ready for a 'never say die'" I asked they nodded "Begin"

_You look so sad - like you lost your only friend  
Don't feel so bad - you can always try again  
So don't hide, go seek, don't let the grass grow  
Under your feet  
Get out, get up, get on, get moving out  
Don't surrender - don't give up the fight  
You give a little bit more  
If you want her back - it's a full attack  
You give a little bit more  
And if you wanna win you don't give in you  
Give a little bit more  
When you think you're through what you gotta do is  
Give a little bit more  
She said goodbye  
So tell yourself that's all  
(That's all, she's gone)  
But your hands ain't tied  
Why you make yourself so small (don't think so small)  
So don't hide - go seek - don't let the grass grow  
Under your feet  
Get out - get up - get on - get moving out  
Don't surrender - don't give up the fight  
You give a little bit more  
If you want her back - it's a full attack  
You give a little bit more  
And if you wanna win you don't give in  
Give a little bit more  
When you think you're through what you gotta do you  
Give a little bit more  
Don't give up the fight - you gotta keep on  
Going with all you might  
Try hard don't stop - gotta keep on giving it  
All you got  
Never give up - never give up - never say die  
Believe in, can reach the top  
Gotta give it a shot don't say no gotta  
Get in the flow  
So don't hide go seek  
Don't runaway - get back on your feet  
Get out - get up - get on - get moving out  
Don't surrender - don't give up the fight  
You give a little bit more  
If you want her back - it's a full attack  
You give a little bit more  
And if you wanna win you don't give in  
Give a little bit more  
When you think you're through what you gotta do  
Give a little bit more _

With that song I ended it I bowed the applause was greater than before the speaker nodded in agreement I was great

When the prizes was to be given out I won I just stood there with great eyes and went forward when the loud crowd began to scream

I yelled "I DID IT! DID YOU SE IT?! I DID IT!" it was to the Autobots

they nodded in agreement too "she was great and she even yelled it to show us" Optimus said

the Autobots just couldn't wait until I came out there so Hot Shot drove out to get me and the others

"hey wait up" Blurr called with Red Alert at the tail.

The three Autobots discussed the songs I had been singing when they came to the show they saw that I sat outside all was back to normal they celebrated the second but then I saw them I called my friends to get out

"thanks they didn't care I was number one but they said the second was better" I said Alexia looked at me she was sitting on the passengers seat

"it was great then why did they do so to you" Hot Shot said he was surprised

"the people didn't se her as a winner but as a loser" Alexia commented I looked out of the window

"well among us you're a winner no matter what right guys?!" Hot Shot said to the others that answered yes I smiled but didn't feel right

"if only Trackwise could have seen me" I said Alexia smiled

"he have I know it something's doesn't go under their noses" she joked I looked at her out of the corner of my eye then out of the window a star was shinning broadly so I smiled and thought _thanks for giving me courage Trackwise you know you have earned a place in my heart so to your old leader Skylines both of you are in my heart until I die._

OH! What do you think great not like the others I have written but things are going a little strong now Cause i have never seen all of the episodes the five first and the three last.

The next one will be like the fourth chapter sad but the after it will be ACTION

like you see I have updated the chapters so now they are easier to read but forgive me with the language I'm not that good at English.

(try to guess why)


	6. memories from the past

sixth chapter hope you like it!

The warroirs from cybertron

Memories from the past

Blurr was shooting at different targets decepticons and space ships when he remembered something from Cybertron:

"_blurr Optimus wants a word with you!" a seeker screamed Blurr turned to look at it_

"_Jet! I don't have time!" he screamed back. The seeker looked at him and shock her head but then she saw the level that wasn't very high she thought it over two seconds._

"_well then have a more difficult level" she said as she shut the door Blurr ran over trying to get out_

"_hey youngster get the door open!" he screamed at her but he saw that she was gone "what level did she…?" he turned to se that the level she had put him in was a team level_

"_who has put the training on the team level?" Jetfighter asked Optimus walking by her side._

"_I don't know your daughter maybe?" Optimus suggested and shut the level down so that Jetfighter could walk in._

"_oh no! Blurr!" she screamed and ran to someone on the floor she leaned over "call Red Alert or Ratchet any one who can heal!" _

_Optimus ran as Blurr woke "Jetfighter?" he said_

"_Blurr relax Optimus has gone to get one of the medics" Jetfighter said as she lifted him up_

"_Jetfighter Jet did this" the optics of the seeker were widen up and she looked angry_

_the next day Jet was sent away to a base for young seekers and others who needed to be chilled down Blurr was more careful about being in a training room but now Jetfighter went past when he was in._

Blurr shock his head this memory was a more painful one about Jet but he felt funny then afterwards when ever he saw her.

"blurr?" Sideswipe asked as he came in

"hm?" blurr said and looked at him

"the children wants someone to help them out in these mountains and only you and I have the time" sideswipe said blurr looked to the ground mumbling something.

"okay let's go hey why can't the Cybertronian warriors not?" blurr suddenly asked as he walked

"Training!" Sideswipe said he remembered Skydancers angry words but he wouldn't say anything. Because I had forbidden him too.

"I wonder what Skydancer said to that" blurr wondered. Sideswipe looked like he would say 'you'll never guess"

blurr and sideswipe drove us out to the place that we wanted to it was a untouched place where we had gotten homework for. We should make photos of some places in the area and I knew the most perfect places and here we were on one off the nearly 50 miles away from the town.

Sideswipe was walking around looking at it all then finally he sat down to view the nature Blurr just stayed alerted and focused on all around him.

I looked at him not alerted but annoyed "blurr calm down!" I said and he then looked at me. I got my stuff and moved closer to the lake.

"try not to warn me, you don't know how it can be, just relax and listen to my song" I sang as I jumped down with book and pencil in my hand Blurr looked after me and sat down still alerted.

Blurr closed his optics and listened to me as I sang and the others that were playing and swimming in the lake. But then a jet sound alerted us all blurr was the first to stand up my friends stopped playing over us Thrust were hanging around in the air searching for something.

"children come here!" Sideswipe yelled but that he shouldn't. Suddenly all the Decepticons came I threw all I had in my hands and ran. On the way I grabbed my back with the headset and tried to contact Skydancer but a minicon was jamming the signal.

"SKYDANCER" I called I nearly reached Sideswipe but the Star Saber minicons were cutting my way. "Oh no!"

Sideswipe tried to grab me but he was shot back my friends ran to him and I tried too.

"come here human!" Megatron said.

"no!" I weakly screamed

"NO!" blurr came striking into megatron I stood surprised and saw the blue blur.

"BLURR!" I called then all of the sudden someone were coming I looked up and saw a small seeker

"I'm coming!" a voice said through the headset I looked at the transformer that didn't transform but shoot after the Decepticons

"Henri!" Rad screamed I looked over to them Sideswipe was okay and up trying to get us all in security. I suddenly found my camera and took some shots at the transformer but it was still in a strange mode.

"sideswipe is that a Cybertronian seeker" I asked

the youngster looked after the seeker "yes I think so it's been a while since I saw one" he admitted but Blurr suddenly came

"yes it's a seeker" he said "come on we must get away from here"

I looked after the seeker that flew off the Decepticons attacked us again

"they have gotten us surrounded we can't get away" Sideswipe said afraid he backed into a mountain where Tidal wawe was standing on.

I looked back and was stunned I had seen him before but he was frightening to look at.

"we must battle us through" Blurr said but then he looked down at us

"no we must try to get away somehow the seeker wasn't at much help" I said. Rad looked at my headset

"henri the Headset you can call help!" he said I looked at the microphone and smiled

"hello this is…" I began but then the headset was thrown of my head by a minicon I turned and tried to get it but I knew that the set was on and yelled: "SKYDANCER HELP WE ARE ATLEAST 50 MILES FROM THE CITY AND WE NEED HELP FAST!"

this alerted the Decepticons and the headset was smashed I looked at it I hoped that Skydancer or some of the Autobots had heard it.

"please leave the kids it's us you want" Sideswipe begged Blurr looked at him Megatron looked at him.

"no if they get away they can call the rest off you pack" Megatron said

"they don't need too we are already here Megatron" a voice said I looked up

"Landmower!" I yelled three seekers and two helicopters came flying and some cars came.

"Haha" Skydancer yelled I didn't recognize the third seeker it seemed like it had gotten a transform from Earth

"Skylines get Megatron I'll make sure that the children will get away" Vanish said I looked at the black chopper but then I thought something over why was the Decepticons here

"Guys why are the decepticons here?" I asked they looked at me

"it could only be a Minicon we don't have any with us so…" rad said

"let's go" alexia said.

we were back at the base with the minicon I was sitting tired my friends were sleeping I was laying looking at the minicon that was tired as well and recharged in the room as well.

"sleep Jetty you're in security" I mumbled no one heard me then my mobile rang I took it

"hello" I said

"henri it's me" a male voice said

"father what's wrong you sounds so tired" I asked

"well henri I was involved in an accident and I'm in jail. I want you too stay where ever you are and don't return to our house okay?" he answered I began to cry

"yyy-eeesss dad I'll stay here I hope that my friends don't mind" I said I heard a voice say time's up and the phone was hung up.

The tears were coming down my cheeks "security" the word flew through my mind and I ran outside

"this is wrong why is my world falling apart this is not what I wanted I wanted peace I wanted to stay sane but now I'm not so sure anymore" I sang "while you speak of security I speak of reality this is my home no one must keep me apart"

I didn't know that some one was watching me "Space soon all will be okay and you'll be back and all is okay" a female voice said

I looked behind when I felt someone it was Skylines and Jetty I turned towards them Jetty came over and hugged she had been worried to death about me and while she recharged she had had her microphone on and recorded my conversation.

"come Henri it's not good for you too stay out here the Decepticons could be out looking for a possibility to get one of you" skylines said I looked at him was he concerned?

"I'm fine the Decepticons can wait until the morning right now I must speak with all of you"

"my fathers been put into jail and I don't know if I can stay here that's why I'm asking now" I said

the transformers looked at me wondering if they should deny or let me stay Jetfire was the only one who had nodded I was welcome but it seemed like some off the others needed some time

they didn't answer so I left tired of them then I fell to my knees hitting them hard what had I fallen over?

I turned to see a minicon pod just lying on the floor I laid a hand on it and the alarm went on I screamed

Flashback

"_space here is your partner" optimus said_

"_thanks she's cool optimus eh… sir" I said looking at a little jet minicon "what's its name?"_

"_it's up too you it's a newly created she reacts on the names all are giving her" optimus answered the minicon looked at me I smiled and looked at prime_

"_I think she should be named…"_

end flashback

"… Minean" I said opening my eyes the minicon looked at me.

"henri we have come to a decision" Scavenger said as he came looking at human and minicon that was confused, "what's wrong"

"Scavenger meet Minean" I said.

"what did you say?" I looked up at him

"her name is Minean Spaces minicon" I answered.

"optimus Minean has been activated" Scavenger yelled I looked at him what was wrong?

"what is wrong"

Scavenger pointed at the minicon that became glad to see Optimus. As they began to talk Minean became nervous it seemed like they were planning to put her into a pod again the minicon looked at me like it was saying 'help me please'

"don't pod her again" I said

"we were talking about…" Optimus started I stood in front of the minicon

"no we were. Minean is here I'll help her out Ditcher will help me" I said the minicon looked like it could hug me.

"we were talking about letting Jetfire take her but if you want too then be my guest"

I was glad a second minicon I was so glad Ditcher and I had a friend and a good part was I could stay at the base


	7. the sacrifice of Optimus

yes you read the title right our favorite leader is about to sacrifice himself

The sacrifice of Optimus

Skydancer looked at me and I at him we were in the middle of an experiment when Scavenger pulled him a way from me I shock my head madly

"hey we were in the middle of something" I screamed mad after him I fell backwards to the floor the poor team never got a day off

Skylines was still around even through we had got assistance from the Vice Commander and a -well- beginner they were named Jetfire and Sideswipe

We children were bored we never got around to help

"one two three four five six seven-" Rad said as he came walking

"wise rise mice price spice oh this is boring" Alexia pointed out

Carlos Fred and Billy talked and play a game I opened the fridge to find something cold

"Ditcher call the ASD team I am going to play soccer in the sports room in there" I called as I saw a ball lie on the ground the Minicon beeped happy and called them

We were having a great time the others came as well I was teamed up with Alexia, Grindor, Ditcher, Highwire and Rad the other team was Fred, Billy, Chipper, Highcheck, Carlos and Sureschock my team had the highest score cause we all understood our Minicons.

(Henriette!) Highwire called I turned my head, got the ball and got it into the net

"so that it's supposed to be done" I said to the Minicon

Fred and Billy didn't find it right that they were teamed up with Minicons they didn't understand them

"You could just have said something" I said beginning to get angry

"we tried but you just got the game going on" Billy said

"then you should have said something anyway" I said we got into an argument where I left the room very angry they looked after me even calling my name Rad tried to stop me but I hit him hard in the face so he fell backwards but saw the tears in my eyes

they had failed to get my trust now they could never get it back.

"DITCHER!" I screamed over my shoulder the Minicon looked back waving at his friends

(why did you hit Rad he's your friend and mine is worried about me can't we stay?) Ditcher cried while he ran to keep up with me as I went very fast

"I am done with them they can go into their own lake so is it with the Autobots I don't want to see one of them anymore" I said out loud Optimus and Hot Shot saw me going past them they tried to follow me but I turned and yelled at them they were so surprised that they didn't try to stop me one more time.

Ditcher drove fast away from the base I heard music and cried at the same time. Badly for me someone was out to hurt one of us because of a Minicon- Ditcher.

(HENRIETTE!) Ditcher cried I turned my head and saw this car try to hit Ditcher (HOLD ON!)

We drove down hill I looked back and saw it going after us but Ditcher missed a hole so I fell over the steer and over a cliff.

I fell with great speed but this cliff was deep so I would die but I got trapped into something on the way I had hit my head but the pain wasn't great because I didn't notice

"HELP ME!" I yelled fully concentrating on being helped but my memory was shutting down every second so with some of my senses but my hearing was awake as the rescue came my eyes caught sight of something yellow.

"Henriette!" a voice yelled but then my senses memory and all in my head went into unconsciousness now noticing my rescuer trying to wake me up.

"wake up" a voice said over my head I sat up "She is okay get a rope down here so we can get her up

what was that voice who was it?

"Hold on to me" the voice said comforting me we got up where a group of kids looked at me

"are you okay?" a new voice said from above I looked up at a great robot

"what are you? Who are you?" I asked

all three robots and three kids looked at me

"who am I and where am I?" I asked they looked at each other

"she have lost her memory somehow Optimus" a robot who had looked at me said

the one called Optimus looked at me "and just now why haven't we given them anything to do she is a very important piece so are the others Red Alert" he said the one called Red Alert looked at him

"there will go many weeks or months before she gets it back" he said

Optimus got me and another one teamed up one called Jetfire I wasn't at much help for him but quick to get something I was even if it was a greater piece of work

"she is going on just fine but I'm worried about her memory she thinks that she has been with us for years" Jetfire told Hot Shot when he asked I was working on a program. Then I found something that I knew what was but couldn't get it into my mind.

"come on come on what is this?" I said and closed my eyes memories flew through my mind a memory saw my seeking eye and let me se it as it was then I opened my eyes

"Oh my good! OPTIMUS" I jumped down and ran out all saw me run to find the leader we nearly ran into each other

"they are aiming a weapon on earth!" I exclaimed as soon as I found him he looked terrified at me he took me up and got me into the room where I showed him pictures a satellite had seen

"oh my good" he said all Autobots came in they looked at the terrified look on my and his face and then the pictures

"this isn't true" Skylines said weakly like he had lost all hope

no one saw the tears in my eyes as I saw a Minicon on one of the pictures I jumped down from Optimus and ran out of the base the name came into my mind and I screamed it out loud "DITCHER!"

I fell on my knees someone laid a hand on each of my shoulders I looked and saw Chipper and Highcheck they kneeled and hugged me as the tears ran down my face

From the shadow Sparkplug looked at us when I came inside to the shadow the rest of the Minicons hugged me as well

"what is going to happen to you guys" I asked

(well we must just see what the time gets us all into) Sparkplug said the tears began again and I fell on my knees again the Minicons of Skydancers team hugged me again all of the Minicons beeped words of comfort

Optimus and Jetfire talked very quietly when we came in all was quiet I walked over to my friends who sat around me to comfort and guarding me so nothing was said wrong to me

My tears were getting stronger when memories from what seemed past came I rocked backwards and forwards unsure what to do.

"Hope, Friendship, Justice and Curiosity what does that mean now I'm going" Skylines said angry but the small team of Skydancers and some of the others stopped him

(You are only one you can't stop them) Sparkplug said

(He is right Skylines) Jolt said I looked over at them

The Minicons were getting mad as well they suddenly attacked him so he fell backwards

"They're right" I weakly said hope had failed me twice before and I knew it would leave us in this situation

Rad, Carlos, Alexia, Fred and Billy looked at me smiling faintly I smiled back what was it a seeker had said to me? Oh it was Skydancer

"we can't prevent the past to come to us sometimes that I know for sure" I mumbled the seeker looked down at me "but sometimes we can" i finished the line with my own words I stood up walking over to the seeker who smiled at me I smiled too something told me that I had to help them in this one but how

"I'm going with Jetfire, Skylines and Skydancer maybe we can stop them alone" Optimus said the rest looked at the planes who made themselves ready I walked over to the former leader who gave me a nod, Skydancer gave me a hug and a promise "if I return I will give you a flight to Europe" he promised I nodded and Jetfire was unsure what to do but I looked at the necklace I was wearing he looked at it he got the right hand down and me on it I laid it around his neck

"be strong and return all of you" I said tears running down my checks if Jetfire could have smiled he would and even cry.

We looked as they flew through the warpgate I feared the worst and we looked at the battle Jetfire didn't have luck by trying to destroy the canon the Decepticon had I and the rest just looked too doing nothing.

"they must return all of them" I mumbled Landmower, Leesgar, Cartjeck, Police and Vanish stood behind me talking they had already lost two members, got one back and was seven left they feared if it came to the end for one of the seekers then it would be hard for them if they were seven two helicopters, three cars and two seekers then they could survive

Leesgar went for the Warpgate Landmower too but a yell from the radio made them stop "we can't have you out here it is a living hell" it was Skydancer he had felt their eager through me and had stoppedthem for just then the canon was fired.

"NNNNOOOO!" We all yelled I was stunned cause a little sense showed me what would come next.

"OPTIMUS DON'T DO IT!" I called they looked at me but to late the leader had leaped out in front of the beam not to hit Earth my tears hit the ground very fast the seekers from the team was too stunned to move and Jetfire didn't believe it my face came inside his optics crying not understanding

"Why? Why did you do it?" a lone voice said through the space no answer no leader to react and now the hope was gone

I ran through and out but this time I got something on that seemed like a spacesuit Chipper and Highcheck was behind me Hot Shot did make move to follow but didn't I came out in space riding Chipper. The Minicon and I found Sparkplug hugging the matrix.

"he's gone, gone forever" i mumbled looking at the Decepticons ship. What were we supposed to do now?


	8. failing hope

chapter number Eight hope you like it!

Failing hope.

I sat down in a corner of the base not willing to see anyone. Jetfire had returned the necklace, but what was I supposed to do with it now?

"failing hope.

Just gone away.

It isn't goner stay

Wake me up one day." I sang as the words came into my mind.

"Beautiful words, Henriette" a voice said. I turned my head and looked at Skylines; I turned my back on him.

"Go away, I don't want to talk with you" I answered, my voice was shaking with fear. Skylines were bigger than Optimus that was shown to all.

"Well, then listen to me," Skylines said, "Optimus knew the risk of being a leader, I learned him that. Then Unicron sleighed me for his own happiness. Megatron did it to destroy your planet. How could we have save it otherwise?"

I looked up at him, his eyes was sad. I knew he had got the words from someone else, "Oh Skydancer, give it a break I know, it is you" I yelled out into the hallway. Skylines looked at me

"why are you saying that?" he asked.

"From, what I know about you. You never say words like that, only Skydancer do, to make me fell sorry" I answered and got up to walk away.

I turned as I looked back into the base the words came back into my head

"Failing hope.

Just gone away.

It isn't goner stay.

Wake me up one day." The door closed behind me as I walked away.

Sky hit the ground very hard and ran on. I sat on the back trying to make my mind clear Optimus' wish about me getting my memory fast back had succeed. I could remember all even all I had been doing.

"why am I in the group helping them Sky?" the horse stopped and bowed so I got off. I looked at the sunset

"the hope is failing and I am just making it worse" I said sitting down crying I remembered that I had hit Rad and then it happened.

Sky came and laid down behind my back. Looking at me trying to tell me something. I looked up and a seeker was flying over me "they're keeping an eye on me see Sky that is Skydancer"

Skydancer wasn't landing but turned and flew back. He had been giving the words to Skylines if he hadn't then he wouldn't be flying over me.

Sky neighed and got up. A car came driving "oh it's Sideswipe I don't want to talk to him" I said Sky bowed again and I got up.

"hey ah! Sky!" I yelled. Sky galloped again. Jumping over cliffs and other things Sideswipe was still behind us but because of the ground he wasn't driving very fast.

"Henri! Wait!" he called I looked back but I didn't slow down.

"I'm not going back no way" I mumbled. Sky jumped over a large cliff and was free from the follower. "Sorry but I don't want to be in your not now not never"

"and this is now the final race to day! We have some local fast horses that we have to make clear who is the fastest of them and to the youngest racer ever here I want to say good luck" a speaker said at the local market where all fast horses were. Sky was one of them.

"easy Sky we have to be smart I have been looking at the distance and it is 6 kilometers or six rounds so you mustn't waste energy in the four first rounds" I said to the horse that was listening I looked around at the others they were planning on getting their horses in the lead from the beginning.

"we must have a Es up in our sleeve Henriette. Will is the great favorite in this race" a man said to me

"I know Terry and we have one indeed but if I tell you then it will be destroyed by the others" I answered.

"will the competent please come to the start line?" the speaker called Sky and I got over there not seeing my friends who looked.

"see you Terry!" I yelled and looked up in the sky _this is for you Optimus give me a sign if you're listening_

Rad, Carlos and Alexia were there as well not at the race but in the market and decided to have a look. Carlos and Alexia had gone off to look from at better spot

"number 1 is this years favorite Will Jonesy with Temper!" another speaker said "number two is this city's small winner of fate Henriette Williams with Skydancer! Number three is…"

"Skydancer!" Rad said looking at the pearl white horse that wasn't a bit nervous. He then ran past all of the crowd that had come to look. I looked around like trying to find a bit hope when I discovered Sureshock and Grindor. Then I saw Carlos and Alexia and Rad running towards them with Highwire behind him. They all smiled and waved

"we have hope Sky my friends are here" I said and waved back. The horse turned it's head and saw them as well. We was near the line I looked at my friends they had hope and faith in me now all I needed was to trust them every single meter of this race we waited in silence…

then the gun went off.

_Why am I here?_

_Why am I trying?_

_I'm goner win this battle_

_For someone in my heart!_

Sky galloped not fast like the others but he kept up with the others.

_(Who is it?)_

_a friend who gave all to save us_

_(why is it?)_

_he gave a life to a planet_

_(can't you do this?)_

_oh yes I cant if I want too!_

The last horse behind us fell and nearly got us with it I looked back the rider was okay I saw the flag the first round was over now the second was right behind

_I'm hoping the best_

_Not fearing the worst_

_I know I'm a dreamer_

_But I own him my life!_

One more fell right in front of us Sky jumped and didn't get hit I hoped nothing went wrong I had the hope from my friends. The third flag came Sky got the speed up a bit two round to go…

_(who is it?)_

_a friend who gave all to save us_

_(why is it?)_

_he gave a life to a planet_

_(can't you do this?)_

_oh yes I can if I want to!_

The fourth flag came Sky exploded in energy the energy he had held back came up

"oh my god did you all see that Skydancer have exploded like bomb and is now number three" the voice came through my head of concentration.

_I'm here…_

_Only here…_

_Can't you see!_

Last round Sky was faster than ever I let go of the reins to give him more speed I felt the wind in my face there was the finish line

_I'm winning a battle for someone_

_Deep down my heart_

_He's keeping an eye on us_

_On me, on you all here_

The crowd exploded in fury and screams of celebration I sat up straight hitting the air with a fist and smiling I turned Sky riding before the crowd happy.

_(Just win)_

_I will for you._

"Henriette is this years winner lets give her a hand" the crowd clapped I and Sky got out to my friends they smiled

"Why haven't you been contacting us we have been looking all over this place even at your home" Alexia said I looked down at them.

"I thought that… after what I did to Rad you were mad at me. So I trained Sky for the race" I answered they looked at each other

"no you were mad and tired we were as well we didn't get much to do the things we got to do were small details and repairs" Carlos said "we were worried just now we were about to give up where did you train"

"under the noses of you in front of the base and sometimes at home" I answered and looked up in the sky we talked and I was filled in with that the Autobots soon would leave. I got up shacking my head.

"I- we must go with them!" I said and called Sky "I want to talk with them tell Terry over there that I had to leave but will be home soon"

Sky galloped off all looked after it.

Jetfire stood looking at Red Alert who were fixing a part on the ship they had been building for a long while now

Then the doors flew open as I came in the Autobots looked surprised Skydancer who had been in his transform jolted surprised up from the floor to hit the ceiling we all now looked at him.

"Sky easy" Red Alert said to calm the hurt seeker down. Skydancer looked at me.

"Finally we see you" he said

"Well have won a game and a race for someone" I said and told them I had heard about them leave earth

"Yes that is true we don't have more to do…" Hot Shot began as the Minicon alarm went off.

"The Minicon is some where in these canyons" Scavenger said as he came running

"SKY!" I called as I ran off Scavenger looked after me as this happened the horse and I looked all over the canyons- nothing.

"Hot Shot there is nothing here" I called over the headset they came out and helped me but the Decepticons had gotten the alarm as well.

"there's something over here" Smokescreen called. I came running finding the panel but then a small hand was laid on my shoulder- Ditcher. I reached for the panel activating as I touched it.

(Finally!) it said I looked at it. It had two wheels it almost looked like Sideways and was larger that a normal Minicon. (I'm Crosstrainer)

Crosstrainer looked at Ditcher and became angry (Stay away! Get up!) he called I got up he had the right size for me to drive him the Decepticons tried to get the Minicon and me.

But Crosstrainer had gotten some kind of training so he was fast. But he was a motorcycle used to drive into a desert or just dirt so he was fast but Megatron fired at me and we nearly got hit.

(He can't hit us with that I'm too small) Crosstrainer said as I bowed over to keep on him.

"Oh my father warned me on getting up on something fast" I mumbled then a red seeker stood above us I stopped Crosstrainer. "Let us get past Starscream!" I screamed hoping.

The seeker looked at Megatron who were busy with Jetfire. He nodded and acted like he hadn't seen us. Crosstrainer drove off. But later I heard Megatron the star saber hitting the ground behind me Crosstrainer avoid Megatron

"Why is he after you!" I yelled the motorcycle didn't answer but tried to get away from it all.

(I don't know I haven't even met the guy who is it!) the Minicon finally answered spotting a cave where an Autobot were- it was Wheeljack. I remembered I had something to this guy

"Hey Wheeljack do you want a Minicon!" I sneered at him the transformer looked at me. A lasershot then came trying to hit me but it missed to hit Hot Shot's old friend I looked at the ex-Autobot that looked at me hurt not in feelings but outside. I drove off to the base leaving the car in deep thoughts had he done the right thing?

I and Crosstrainer became very good friends even through he didn't understand how he couldn't have activated before.

"well we mustn't worry about that I've gotten friends with a new minicon just after we lost Optimus" I said happy

Maybe something was under this who knew?


	9. The unknown Cybertronian

The warriors from Cybertron

The unknown Cybertronian

**AN:** come peoble those who are still faithful please Read and Review

A small shadow followed the Autobots as they flew into space onboard the children and the Autobots were but the shadow was interested in one onboard

"What is Cybertron like" I asked Jetfire who where more quiet than usually

"Hmm" he said I looked up at him

"Cybertron what's it like?" I repeated he looked ad me and thought it over

"Well can you imagine a world full of metal?" he answered

"The earth in metal" I suggested

"Yeah almost but Cybertron is a whole town only few places can you be without being disturbed" Jetfire seemed lost something he had left behind that he regretted now

"Missing your lover again" Hot Shot ceased the Vice Commander that began running after the youngster who laughed

"Your lover?" I yelled after them

"I'll tell you later!" the reply came I looked after he was gone I shock my head and saw the solar system disappear

"The last dance I save for you" a voice said in my mind I laughed my old dance teacher he had said that.

"Why are you waiting inhere?" a new voice said but this time on board the ship I turned and saw the last one I had been expecting.

"Sky-Skylines!" I yelled and ran for it the one behind me ran after me "someone please I have a Decepticon on my heels!"

A blue blur stroked behind me I turned to see Blurr hitting the Decepticon to the ground.

"What are you doing here Starscream!" he yelled I crawled in security under a panel where the Autobots had been clever to make. It was a small room for a human to hide

"What is this? I have come in peace I just got surprised by the young girl I ran after her trying to explain" Starscream answered I looked out and into his optics he was telling the truth.

"Well we must get all together and talk with you. Henri are you coming" the Autobot said Starscream saw me we looked at each other for a split second something told me we knew each other but where from?

"Report back octal 2" a voice said the transformer shock in surprise

"The object is coming to Cybertron soon she will meet her doom" the transformer said

"They will have a problem if we win her over she does have the blood?"

"Yeah master she has the blood and genes she's also ready to know the truth about herself"

"Fine but wait until all is prepared"

"Yes master"

"JetViper report from sector B-0395" a femme turned up on a helicopters screen

"Yes what is it?"

"Unusual activity in sector-0008 near Cybertron" the femme said the helicopter looked at the Sector

"Send one of your men out one that can fly the new planes Jetdrive has designed"

"That must be Aries she's the technician but I have three of them already" JetViper said logging off

"Be careful hmm" the helicopter looked at something he wasn't sure what to do. They had not heard from Optimus and he had told them, which he would give them a message sometime after he got to earth.

"Something wrong?" a transformer behind him asked he turned to see a car that looked concerned

"Yeah Optimus haven't called back and I'm getting nervous Crossdriver, Spacie and the rest haven't reported in I'm fearing that they are dead" the helicopter said the car came over and sad down in the chair beside him

"Spacie is ok. She just got back, the Decepticons were after her and we got news from the rest. I'm just still nervous for Crossdriver. He should have called in by now" the car said

"We must hope the best and that's that they are okay"

"Yes sir"

The transformer had been following the ship, in what seemed ages. Then the Decepticon ship turned up out off nowhere, she got panicked and revealed herself

I looked out and saw the seeker. It was small and flew over the Axalon, and then the ship came into focus.

"Decepticons!" I screamed my friends in the room got up and saw the ship as well

"I'm going to inform the Autobots" Rad yelled and ran

We looked out now seeing the Autobots shooting at the Decepticons. Starscream could be heard at the distance Jetfire was telling him to stay back and look after us.

"Look after the children and that's an order!" Jetfire screamed

"Let me get him this once" Starscream screamed

"NO, YOU CAN'T" Jetfire got the last word and the seeker stayed back he was mad and angry.

"Starscream" I heard Alexia say I looked at them from my place in the shadow

"Hmm oh it's you," he said. Something told me she was the last one he had been expecting.

"Yeah I wondered, why do you hate Megatron?" she asked

"A seeker or space shuttle at the Autobots side was the reason she was wonderful before the great battle we were 'friends' but with a deep wish just to stay together our feelings were cut off by the battle. In years we never saw each other, but then under a battle years back. I saw her and tried to get to her. She was protecting a follow Autobot and I saw Megatron pointing at her with a weapon. I tried to yell, but the noise was too overwhelming. Then all was quiet, I heard a gasp and someone yelled no. I realised later on it was me the seeker fell to the ground. I ran over to her, but she didn't manage to say much only three words, I never forget," Starscream told the small human. I looked at him.

"What was her name?" Alexia asked

"I can't remember quite but I think she was the daughter of one of the older transformers I can't remember who" he answered Alexia nodded in understanding

"You can't remember all" she said and laughed

I looked down at the floor something wasn't right something seemed to open in my heart but what?

"Jetfighter calling Aircraft incoming" Jetfighter called the Axalon just as it came into her Sector not so far from Cybertron

"Axalon calling Jetfighter hey how's things going!" Jetfire called back JetViper became glad

"JET FIRED" she yelled they laughed both "hey honey not much we haven't heard from you guys on earth"

Jetfires voice suddenly became very sad "well we have been busy" he lied Jetfighter knew the space shuttle better than that

"Jetfire don't lie to me it doesn't do you any good" she forced the space shuttle that now came on the screen in front off her he wasn't to read but JetViper had learn a method on how to

"You see… jeez… I don't know how to say this," he said behind a human came

"Need help?" she asked Jetfire turned to watch her

"Henri this isn't the time" he said I looked at him and at the seeker in front off me

"Let her" Jetfighter said feeling that the small human knew

"I have as much trouble by saying it but here it goes" I said and took a deep breath "your leader Optimus Prime is…" the words halted over each other in my mind I wanted to say alive as much as dead "kind a… very… he's gone"

Jetfighter looked at Jetfire and me she laughed, "Good one come on tell me the truth Jetfire" she said I looked at the space shuttle

"It is as she says he's gone… to be correct dead" he said Jetfighter gasped she closed the line leaving me and Jetfire back to look at a screen

"No it can't be" Jetfighter said and ran down the hallways to check up on something she found the Data pad she had been looking for "find profile on Optimus prime"

"No data found chips out of function" the Data pad said "try again"

Jetfighter looked at the data pad and fell down on her knees crying as mad "goodbye leader!" she said looking into floor her yellow Energon tears formed a familiar shape off the Matrix she didn't recognise it and cried on

On board the Axalon a happy scream suddenly sounded through the ship I rolled out of my bed and hit my knees many of the Autobot came out of their rooms and asked what was going on.

"Who the hell did scream," Skydancer asked as he came down the hallway where I was halting to get down to the bridge

"Well I have a guess but I'm not sure" I answered Skydancer saw my little problem and took me up on the shoulder he and I talked all the way then we came inside the bridge there two seekers like Starscream were talking with each other and Starscream

"Tell me how did you two get here?" Skydancer asked the two seekers froze they knew that voice even through it had been many years

"Well Skylines how are you doing?" one of them said sarcastic I looked at him

"Hey Skywarp look at his shoulder he's an Autobot now and he has a human as well" I blushed he sounded like I had nothing to do in live.

"I'm Henriette do you have a problem with me or something?" I asked

"By the way Sky you owe me" Skywarp said the last one looked fearful Skydancer passed me over to Starscream who looked at the last one

"What is he talking about TC?" Starscream asked the seeker looked at him

"Watch" he said.

Suddenly in came Blurr, Scavenger, Red Alert and Hoist they looked at the scene in front of them and laughed Skydancer and Skywarp were wrestling and it seemed very much that Skydancer had gotten the upper hand now

I knew why Skydancer had been so calm. He and Skywarp were training mates back on Cybertron while Skydancer had been a Decepticon I looked at the scene and laughed Skydancer had really won over Skywarp we all greeted both and I got TC full name Thundercracker. The two of us talked very long about all and nothing

"Skywarp Thundercracker why don't you join us" I asked the two seekers looked at the whole team of CW and the rest of the Autobots that smiled

"Why not we brothers have to keep together" Thundercracker said and laid his arms around his brother's shoulders "and anyway I have to look after him here well Starscream you always just go of not telling me where you go"

Starscream nodded with very much trouble

The unknown seeker landed near a base and went in none was to be seen but somehow she knew

"I'm goner get you but backup first" she said and transformed she knew what was wrong and was mad because of it she found her group at last

They were prisoners she had to get help and that was fast the Decepticons where twice her own size she swore under her breathe.

"Transform" she said and took off. She didn't know where to go but somewhere she had to get help.

Then she got shot to the ground she turned to see someone through the visor she screamed.

Who is this seeker and who's this 'someone' a friend or foe? Read it next time.


End file.
